Taking Care of Her
by AkioMichio
Summary: I walk into her office.Drunk… Lazy… Asleep…Careless…Drooling These are all words to describe my beloved master Tsunade. It will be a Yuri eventually and this will not be a one shot. Its not going to be an immediate romance.Sorry will get up nxt chptr
1. Taking Care of Her

Taking Care of Her

Sakura's P.O.V.

**Don't own Naruto.**

I walk into her office.

Drunk…

Lazy…

Asleep…

Careless…

…Drooling

These are all words to describe my beloved master Tsunade. She's **drunk** from drinking all the sake bottles that surround her head like an army. She was too **lazy** to do any of her paperwork so she fell **asleep. **Being the unaware woman she is, she starts **drooling** on her paperwork.

So I nudge her awake.

Being the lucky woman, girl whatever people call me Tsunade has a bottle of sake in her hand my little nudge seems to scare her awake and splash the remainder of her sake at me.

Great.

Just Wonderful.

I smell of Alcohol.

I'll have to deal with it later.

"Good Evening Sensei and how are you today," I said through my clenched teeth.

She could just be so **…**

**Careless.**

Couldn't she?

* Burp * " 'scuse me" she says to herself quietly with a slur. She looks up at me and lies back down on her arms.

I grab her wastebasket and start to pick up her soldiers and throw them into the "dungeon". Once I done the clearing of the bottles I grab myself a towel from her cupboard. I put them there several weeks ago but she hasn't seemed to notice at all. As I pat my self to a somewhat damp state I think…

Lucky Shizune.

Lucky Her.

Getting a full time job at the intense care unit at the hospital. Making me Tsunade's new assistant. How hard it must've been for her.

I turn off the lights and go back over to Tsunade and hug her trying to prop her up somewhat, I sling her arm over my shoulder. I whisper to her that I'm going to take her home. I think she understands, she doesn't fight back at least. I fumble around trying to find the door handle and open it finally it opens.

I walk over to the other side of the wall and prop her up against it and lock her office shut. I hug her again wrestling to get her back up. Once again I sling her arm over my shoulder.

Going down the stairs is a different story I put her body against the wall and slide her down the stairs. Finally at the bottom I put her against the wall and go over to the power box and switch off lights 3- 15 leaving some of the hallway lights on.

I drag/walk her back to her house. I search through her pocket trying to find the key.

Got it.

I open the door into house and prop her down on her bed. I take off her clothes except for her undergarments and put on her nightwear.

I am pooped by now and I slowly lock up her house and leave through the window closing it afterward. I walk back to my condo for some well earn sleep.

This is how I spend my Friday night with Tsunade.


	2. She'll Be Normal

Don't own Naruto

SATURDAY MORNING

I wake up.

**Tsunade** she's an orphaned puppy that just needs a little **love** and a good bath.

She'll go back to normal after right?

**Normal**

**1 **the **usual**, average, or typical state or **condition**

• a** person** who is **physically **or**mentally**** healthy**.

I couldn't give back anything to her not Dan, Nawaki or Jiraiya

I saw her, how she felt about when she found out Jiraiya was **dead**.

**Gone ****forever**.

**All of them**.

Hearing the faint sobs from her office as I lie against the wall near her door

Grasping onto the necklace she gave to me for my birthday.

I still hear them.

All I have to offer is

Me.

She'll be normal…

Right?

I slowly walk towards the washroom.

I wash my….

Face

Hair

Body

And brush my teeth.

I get dressed and head towards Lady Tsunade's office.

I stop off at a local teashop to get well... tea.

I also stop off at Ino's flower shop and get some red carnations and white gardenias

"Good Morning Ino," I said giving a faint smile. "These for Tsunade?" Ino asked "Ya," "That's sweet of you as always, does she ever notice the flowers?" Ino continues to question "No but that's ok," I say back.

Awkward Silence.

"Ok, well I better get going" I start to walk off

"See you," I say

"Bye."

I get to her office before she does turn on all the lights, replace the flowers, water the other ones around the building, and throw out the soldiers from yesterday. I straighten the papers on her desk and wait for her to come.

When she comes in and nods in my existence.

She didn't talk to me unless she had an errand.

At lunch she ask me to make her some ramen.

I did.

We ate in silence.

Same thing happened in the afternoon

She didn't talk.

I made her some dinner around 5 pm.

I slowly walked back

I heard the sound again.

The faint sobs.

Like every other time…

I placed the dish on the table outside her door

And curled up in a ball against the wall holding the necklace.

I could see her this time

Tears streaming down her face,

Her hands barely holding two picture frames,

Her voice was straining to not cry loudly.

The first picture was of Jiraiya and Naruto,

I've seen it before on her desk before.

Eventually she stopped and called for me

I opened the door

Stepped inside

I left the dish outside

I closed the door

And walked beside her

I bent over and grabbed her into a hug

"**I'm still here"**

I whisper into her ear

I could tell she was surprised I felt her **tense up** but slowly **relax**.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"**I still love you"**

I say

She starts to cry on my shoulder.

"**I know**"

She whispers back

All I have to offer is

Me.

She'll be normal…

I look at the two pictures on her desk

The second picture was of

Me.

"I love you too."

By AkioMichio

Chapter 2

She'll Be Normal.


End file.
